


paper money

by bootyyyshaker9000



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Money, after Episode: s01e04a Repo Mantis, cute donatello, donnie dosent know what money is, paper dollars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyyyshaker9000/pseuds/bootyyyshaker9000
Summary: Paper money?why would you make money out of paperhumans are so incompetent--------------or Donnie doesn't know that dollar bills exist





	paper money

**Author's Note:**

> there was this headcannon on tumblr about how donnie didnt know what paper money was so here you go
> 
> this is mostly for me i dont even know

“April, April April !!! you would not believe what I discovered today” Donnie jumped up and over the dividing space between them landing beside her.

“What is it, Donnie?” 

“There is a JUPITER JIM 45.2 Video Game.” Donnie squealed. “This is premium stuff that isn't even in production anymore, there's only 4 left in existence and I've found one. Oh, my life can't get much better.” 

“Mh and why did you need to tell me this?”

“Becauseee my dear April I need some coins, to pay for said premium Jupiter Jim 45.2 video game” Donnie raised his arm 

“I swear if you start twirling,” she said as Donnie started twirling around.

“There is no stopping me now I am on a roll baby.” Donnie stopped his twirling and cough. “Now, about those coins. I probels won't need that much just like a lot of big silvers? Maybe some small silvers. And I probs don't need any copper daddy” Donnie trailed off. 

“ Donnie? Donnie, what the heck are you talking about? What is big and small silver? And copper daddy are you just making things up again?” 

Donnie looked at her confused. 

“What do you mean by that.” donnie pulled out his wallet and showed her the insides. It was full of coins both silver and copper. Along with a 1 free scoop card from his favorite ice cream place. “These are coins, cheese April at your age I would think you would know how to count money”

April stared at him

“What? Are you confused, do you need me to show you how to count coins?” his face showed genuine concern.

“ are you joking? Should I laugh or are you being serious???” April put her hand on her hip looking at him weirdly.

“What? No? Im not joking? what would I be joking about?” at this April did start laughing.

“ omg Donnie. Donnie do you not know what a dollar is ? its made of paper,” she said rolling the p.

“Why would you make something so valuable out of paper so easily destroyed and no i have never heard of this dollar before.”  
April tried to hold in her laughter as she pulled out a one dollar bill.

“This Donnie is a dollar” she flapped the paper in his face “ it lets you buy things

“Well I think people shouldn't make money out of paper “ he breathed in. “ WHY did no one tell me that money came in paper form. I probably would have been able to get the moon buggy with this!!!” he said this in a yelling Donnie voice.

“ you know what Donnie im just gonna leave this here for you to just... Look over or something,” April said laying the green paper down beside him. 

“ you can't leave now! You have to explain yourself” he yelled after her as she walked away. “You can't just leave me here to question life!”

“Oh yes I can”

**Author's Note:**

> its 11 and im tired why is it always at night that i post these


End file.
